Emotional Energy
by WolfMagic48
Summary: Clara and Eleven end up on a planet that feeds off of a time lords emotional energy, and the Doctor's strongest emotion is his love for Clara! It's smut, and rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I think Steven Moffat sort of does :*) (no, actually it's BBC)**

**There is sex, so if that makes you uncomfortable, don't read. M is M for a reason. I haven't really written much of this before, so help is suggestions are welcomed.**

**This is unedited, straight from mind to screen without any real read-though, so if you see mistakes or have suggestions, I'd love to know! Review or message, or just read. Thanks for checking this out. **

Clara felt the rush of the TARDIS whipping her hair off her face and reached down to her pocket for her phone to check and make sure the Doctor had dropped her off at the right date. He had yet to mess up, but he said he had before, so she knew it was possible, when she reached for he phone and realized it wasn't in her pocket. _Oh no, _she realized, _I must of left it in the TARDIS. _She ran into the house and didn't even give a second thought to the idea it might not be a good idea as she found the home phone and dialed the Doctor's number.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"It's Clara. I think I left my phone."

"Oh... Well, I could pick you up but there's a weird electrical signal coming from a planet that I could only get to by using the energy a rift in time and space is giving off right now, so I'd have to take you with me. Can you come?"

"Um, yeah. Sure."

"Cool. I'll be right ther-"

The TARDIS appeared right in front of Clara, and the Doctor stepped out.

"Come on, there's not much time."

Clara hopped into the TARDIS and the Doctor started her up again.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"To a planet called Bhibic. It's in the galaxy ND11 and it has two moons. It's the home planet of the Khibs, a war-like race, that look a little like this."

The Doctor pulls up a image of a creature that looks a bit like a Orc.

"And here we are. Come on Soufflé Girl," and the Doctor grabs Clara's hand and makes a dash for the door. Crashing it open to find a world of burnt orange in the light of a setting sun with small glittering yellow bugs a bit like fireflies sprinkled throughout the air.

"This isn't Bhibic... I think we're on Libamalaforina."

"It's beautiful. Oh, Doctor, does it matter? Just look."

"Clara, I don't think we should be-" but as the Doctor reached back for his TARDIS, it materialized.

"No, no, no! Clara we have to get off of here. There's nobody on this planet for a reason and we can't be here becau-" and then the world around the started to spin just a little, and the Doctor's head began to feel lighter. Poor Clara didn't even know what was happening. There were chemicals in the air of this planet that forced time lords into love, and had been abandoned after his people started to figure out what was going on. The Doctor couldn't master himself enough for what he knew the planet would do to him, and because he had feelings for Clara, the planet was a fast learner and would find a way to mess with her too. Human was close enough to time lord and human was a new enough species it wouldn't have a hard time getting them together. The planet would feed off the energy of their love and it was staving. No time lord had been here in a very long time.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

"Yeah... No... I just... I need... I need... I need... Clara..." His hands which he never knew what to do with found themselves mostly on the top of her breast and a little on her shoulders. He could feel her one heart beat faster. Suddenly, the one heart problem wasn't mattering so much.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"This planet is going to mess with you and me and what ever I do I'm so sorry, but just know if I didn't love you this wouldn't be happening." Their bodies were so perfectly lined up and he just couldn't think, so he kissed her. It was gentle and unsure of itself, and he found his left hand letting go and sort of spazzing in the air. He could feel himself beginning to lose control of his blood flow, which was extremely uncomfortable and just bad in every way his time lord mind in a clear state could think of. Half his brain told him to keep going but the other half said to stop, and keeping up with what he was doing was scary so he just stopped.

"Clara, is it okay?"

Clara was dumbfound. The Doctor wasn't sexual towards her or anyone that she had seen, as much as she wanted him to be, and she had never seen him in such a disheveled state of mind. Something was off with the Doctor but whatever it was, it was okay. She loved the Doctor, and she wouldn't mind a kiss from him again. She reached up and kissed him, grabbing at the back of his head and neck, pulling his head back down to her level.

The Doctor shivered. His arms had completely lost all control of his hands and the were all over the place. His mind racked with the thought that she had kissed him. Maybe the chemical imbalance in the air was just a excuse for what had been standing between them. One of his hands found her jacket, and he found the zipper and started to pull it down and take it off.

"Doctor... What..."

"How far can I go?"

"What do you... Oh... Doctor, this isn't you. We can't, I mean, I can't let you..."

"I want this. Do you?"

"I..." In her mind, this was her dream she'd never told, but he was under the influence of something. She shouldn't say yes, but before her mouth could stop her, as though she was being controlled by whatever what making the Doctor act like he was, "Yes."

The Doctor's brain was a mush of Clara. Jacket off, he twirled her around like they were dancing like he used to be able to do before this regeneration. His new body's dance moves were questionable compared to his last two regenerations. Grabbing for the zipper on the back of her dress, he pulled it off, thinking about dancing. His dance with his impossible girl.

Clara knew what was happening enough to start removing his jacket. Suspenders came next, then pants.

"Clara... My Clara... Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you," she said, untying the bow-tie and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

They stood there in nothing but underclothes, both excited but in that terrifying way.

"Clara... There's... The air here..." The Doctor couldn't fight it. He loved Clara too much, and the planet knew it. It knew that her lips made him mad with desire. He was fighting a battle he wasn't even sure he wanted to fight, and so he was losing miserably. He gave into the emotion and whispered, "I... I love you, Clara."

"You, too," Clara kissed him and they found themselves in the flame orange grass, grinding into each other, the Doctor moaning uncontrollably until his lips found Clara's. They removed each others underwear together and the Doctor fingered Clara gingerly.

"Just go."

The Doctor rubbed the inside of Clara with one finger, then two. She withered under him and the Doctor got his fingers so wet with Clara he could tell this was undoing her as much as it was him. She was completely aroused by him and was ready for anything. The Doctor moved up to eye level and kissed her while his hands found himself and he put himself into her. Clara's back arched and her eyes widened. They got tangled into each other and Clara stretched between fingers like spiderwebs. Tongues were running though the others mouth like blind worms though dirt. They were but a muddle to themselves.

The Doctor was scared, still. He didn't want to release. It was a risk he couldn't allow himself to take without asking, but that's not something he knew how to ask for. She had said okay, but what really to? What had they really agreed to?

"Clara... How far?"

A kiss.

"All the way."

Mouth on hers, Doctor let go. He moaned as the friction between them increased to a point Clara couldn't quite keep up with the time lord. A kissed stopped as she gasped for breath. He stopped and left her, collapsing on the grass beside her. She rolled on top of him and put her hands on his hearts which were racing out of control.

"Clara, we have to stop before I can't. Some of my people died here like this, unable to stop, and I could hurt you. I really don't want to hurt you."

"What can I do?"

The Doctor's hands reached for her cheek, fingers shaking. Clara could feel his hearts beating faster.

"I don't know, but this planet could kill me. I have to get ou-" he pulled her head to his and kissed her again, hard. He placed his hands on her temples and hoped the information was getting across. It was all he could do.

Clara got the message. The TARDIS key was in his pocket. He needed the TARDIS. She reached over and grabbed it, one hand still on one of his hearts as its pace continued to accelerate. The key was supposed to make the TARDIS come to them, but it didn't. Why did the TARDIS hate her?

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you and why you hate me but I love him, and whatever I do or have done that you disapprove of I'm sorry, but I did it becauseI love him. Please, don't let him die. Please, take him away form here."

The key began to glow and Clara smiled as the TARDIS began to appear around them.

"Doctor."

"Clara..." His heart beats slowed as he stroked Clara's cheek again.

"Are you going to be okay Doctor?"

"Yes, but are you? I don't know... I mean, you're human. I was afraid I might hurt you."

"No, I'm fine. If anything I think it was me who hurt you," she gave him a weak smile which the Doctor returned. "What was that planet doing to you?"

"Well, the planet feeds off the emotional time lord energy. The strongest emotion it could easily make my mind feel was my love for you, so it manipulated my mind to show my emotion, and intensify it as much as it could. That's why I..."

"That's why we had sex."

"Yeah."

"So if it just forces you to show your emotions, does that mean you love me?"

"Yeah, a lot actually."

"Are you going to be okay after having something like that messing with your brain?"

"Yeah, I just might need a minute. Moving sort of hurts. It's not you, that planet just lives off time lord emotional energy, and having that stripped from you and then throw back at you just sort of hur-"

"That's okay. You don't have to move," and she leaned down and kissed him again.

The Doctor smiled and then his face feel as a thought occurred to him. "Clara do you mind turning on that monitor up there?"

Clara did so and it showed the same screen it had when he had run the same test on Amy Pond, not so long ago. It identified Clara and then flashed the word positive.

"Was that a-"

"Yes."

They looked at each other, but this time it was different. Neither one moved.

"I'm sorry, Clara. Clara-"

But Clara had already gotten up and left the console room.

-**I could continue, but not sure I should. You are welcomed to your opinion. :*)**


End file.
